eden_risingfandomcom-20200214-history
Eden Rising Wiki
Eden Rising is a mix of cooperative tower defense and open world exploration game. Players are human explorers who are stranded on the alien world of Eden. In order to prepare for sieges, players have the ability to craft traps, turrets, weapons, and armor. By exploring the different biomes and collecting materials in the open world of Eden, players can discover additional crafting technologies. The world is populated with hostile monsters and environmental hazards. Traps and turrets can be used to fight enemies in both sieges and in the open world, with many encounters requiring strategy and teamwork to overcome. The game was developed by Canadian studios Nvizzio Creations and Meridian4. The game was released in Early Access via Steam for Microsoft Windows on May 17, 2018. With a full game on May 17th 2019. The full game launched as a free to play game with two expansions available at launch. The free-to-play version only grants access to tier one tech trees and only some areas in the world. These can be unlocked by purchaing the Eden Rising: Ascendant Edition which grants access to all areas and all tech trees except for crystal weapons which can be accessed by purchasing Eden Rising: Crystal Weapons Pack. __TOC__ = Backstory = The war between two alien forces has been dormant for millennia. Until now. Your arrival has awakened the violent feud between the creatures of Eden and the ancient machines, the Crucibles. Dying from the poisonous alien atmosphere, players are saved by an entity known as The Steward. In return for their lives and new powers, they are asked to defend and restore each of the ancient Crucibles located in the world from sieges of hostile monsters. Monsters attack from one or more lanes leading to the Crucible and make their way towards the center. If the Crucible is destroyed, the siege is failed and players must start the siege over. Sieges escalate in difficulty as more are successfully completed and reward players with upgrades, increased power used to place more defenses, and new technologies for crafting. = The World = Eden is an ancient alien, living world that lies outside the known universe. It is littered with ancient ruins, jutting peaks, and strange flora. On the shore of its vast, sulfurous ocean sits the Valley of the Ascendants. Here, towering fungi dominate a landscape sandwiched between craggy rock faces, while Eden’s aggressive denizens lurk in the high, turquoise grass. At the heart of the valley is a great Crucible, one of the massive machines of a vanished alien empire. The Medusa is Eden’s first line of defense. Its high mobility and curiosity make it the perfect pioneer for creating colonies across the land, making them the most abundant creature of Eden. Their eggs absorb stimuli from their surroundings, allowing them to adapt to the vagaries of any region. They become hyper-aggressive after reproducing and fiercely defend against any interlopers. As you complete sieges, defeat new foes and harvest new materials crafting recipes and cores are unlocked. = Bestiary = There are 55 unique creatures spread over 11 species. Some are found in most areas but most are specific to certain areas. General Characteristics Each creature has the following attributes. Mastery Unlocks Most creatures unlocks buff cores which grants offensive, defensive or personal buffs. Each creature that grants cores have 3 different levels: * Novice * Adept * Master Each level gives an increased buff percentage. Some of these cores only apply to a certain type of weapon, armor or attribute. There are 3 different core slots which can be equipped with the buff suitable for specific situations. * Red * Green * Blue Creatures Mesudoid There are 13 different kinds of medusoids. Myrmidon There are 4 different kinds of Myrmidons. Gorgon There are 9 types of Gorgons. Scarabs There are 3 types of Scarab. = Gear = You have two weapon slots. At the start of the game only the starter weapon Black Rod is unlocked. One Armor slot. At the start of the game you have no armor and are thus very vulnerable to attacks. One Glove slot. At the start of the game there are no gloves available. And three Core slots (Red, Green and Blue). At the start of the game there are no cores available. Weapons There are 16 tech trees Bidents Fungal Bident Tridents Crystal Trident Glaives Fungal Glaives Crystal Glaives Hammers Metal Hammers Crystal Hammers Chitin Hammers Bone Hammers Batons Null Batons Rods Polarity Rods Conversion Rods Symbiote Rods Slingers Fungal Slingers Bombards Metal Bombards Bone Bombards = Areas = There are 7 areas in the world of Eden. Scattered through out these areas are points of interest marked by Lore Stones. When activated they trigger a short cinematic scene and give a bit of back story about the site. There are 38 of these Tutorial Area This area introduces you to controls and game mechanics. Creatures in this area will not drop materials. Warden Rock This is the area you drop into after going through the short tutorial area. The Valley of the Ascendents -Text- The Fungal Preserve -Text- The Searing Coast -Text- The Shattered -Text- Ultima -Text- __FORCETOC__